


Hands

by stephanericher



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/pseuds/stephanericher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No! I would never…it’s just…I really like Midorimacchi's hands!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

Kise’s family’s apartment is spacious. The myriad of large windows seems to make it bigger, almost, as if it opens out into the sky. The city spreads out before them like a map, dizzying almost. Kise grins because he can tell Midorima’s impressed, even if he won’t say anything.

Kise’s dad grew up in this apartment, and he just never moved out. How could he? There’s enough room for his parents and him to live with his wife and three children and comfortably so (although today, they’re all out; Kise and Midorima are alone). Kise leads Midorima from the dining room into the living room, filled with light like a pool on a hot summer’s day. Midorima’s eyes are immediately drawn to the piano. It’s just an upright piano, an old one at that, but it looks well-kept.

“Oh, play for me, Midorimacchi!” Kise claps his hands.

Midorima is nothing if not a show-off, especially in front of his boyfriend. A few music books sit on top of the piano: Mendelssohn, Joplin, Clementi, Kabelac. Midorima sits down, opens the piano and touches a key. It seems reasonably in tune. He goes down an octave, then another, then another. It sounds pretty good. He takes the first one, opens it up at random, pauses a second, and starts playing. He feels the extra pressure on the wood as Kise sits down beside him, watching, listening.

Midorima hasn’t played this piece before, but he’s heard it somewhere. He’s needed to practice sight-reading for a while, though, so this is the perfect opportunity. 

It strikes him as odd that Kise doesn’t say anything, never does, when he plays piano. He just sits and listens, rapt, as if this is the only thing in the world that matters. 

And he watches, too. He watches every fingering, every touch of flesh on ivory and every movement, the minute rise of fingers into the air. He sees it all. It’s almost as if—

“Kise,” Midorima says, still playing. “Are you trying to copy my piano-playing techniques?”

He blanches. “No! I would never…it’s just…” His face has gone from its normal color to white to bright red in a matter of less than ten seconds. 

Midorima lifts his hands from the keys and turns toward him. “Yes?”

“I really like Midorimacchi’s hands!” Kise blurts out.

Midorima raises an eyebrow. Oh, is that so? Come to think of it, Kise’s always holding his hands and grabbing at them and sometimes kissing them and sucking on them but Midorima had just shrugged that off because Kise likes to touch people, so of course he’d grab Midorima. And sucking on someone’s fingers is one of the oldest tricks in the book of seduction and erotic gestures. 

Slowly, Midorima lifts his right hand and yeah, Kise’s eyes never move from it. He struggles to keep it in his field of vision as Midorima brings it closer to his face and brushes it, still moving it slowly, across Kise’s cheekbone and then down his jaw. Kise’s face starts screwing up and a muffled moan escapes his lips.

…Damn.

Oh, Midorima is going to have so much fun with this. He lets a smirk play on his lips (not that Kise would notice; his eyes are closed tightly) and picks up his left hand, places it on Kise’s knee. His breath hitches. 

“Kise,” Midorima says, lifting his right hand. He waits; Kise’s features untwist and his eyes open.

“Yes?” he whispers. It’s hard to believe these simple actions have him turned on so much. It’s ridiculous.

Midorima lifts his left hand up from Kise’s knee and places it on Kise’s clenched right fist. His own hands are large, but Kise’s are almost as big. Kise’s hands are much more solid; his palms might even be larger than Midorima’s (but Midorima’s fingers are longer, no question). “Untie my bandage.”

Kise’s eyes light up like miniature halos and he slowly uncurls his hands and clasps Midorima’s left hand, massaging it (it actually feels kinda nice). He turns it over, frowns at it, looking for the end of the bandage. He finds it, then begins to work on the knot. His tongue pokes through his mouth as he tugs, gently, and it’s so endearingly adorable. Midorima kind of wants to just fuck him senseless right now, but if the choice is between that and continuing to watch him now he really can’t choose wrong and maybe he’ll get both.

He has a hard time being patient, sometimes. Now is one of those times, but he’s restlessly shifting his body closer and closer to Kise’s and Kise finally gets the knot undone and unravels the bandage, clearly impatient himself. The bandage falls to the floor and Midorima’s hand is finally free and it’s actually kind of gross and sweaty from being bandaged so Midorima leans over and kisses Kise, distracting him while discreetly wiping his hand on his pants. The piano bench really is way too small and awkward for this. Midorima breaks the kiss and stands up, pulling Kise up along with him, and entwines their hands together. Kise falls into his arms. He’s so light, which is surprising given his muscular frame. Does he have hollow bird bones or something? Or maybe the difference in their heights really means a lot in terms of weight. Or Midorima’s gotten stronger. 

But his mind is yanked away from weights because Kise is kind of getting a hold on his mind again and is steadying himself and starts walking, dragging Midorima behind him. They walk (if you can even call it walking) down a narrow hallway with lots of doors and Midorima is growing restless and he figures he can just take Kise in the hallway and finally they enter a room.

Midorima can’t (and doesn’t really want to) get a good look at Kise’s bedroom, because Kise throws him down on the bed as soon as they open the door and kicks the door closed. The mattress is ridiculously soft, and Midorima kind of sinks into it. It’s weird, kind of like floating in a pool if the pool wasn’t wet and Kise could pin him down to the water and kiss him. 

Midorima struggles to regain control, straining against Kise’s eager mouth but goddamn it if Kise has a thing for his hand he has a thing for Kise’s mouth because the things Kise can do with it are just so amazing and so, so many. It’s something new all the time, yeah, Kise’s licking down his neck right now…but Midorima releases Kise’s hands and slides his hands down Kise’s pants and starts groping his bare ass. 

This is really all too much for Kise, who’s basically reduced to a quivering mess within ten seconds (and Midorima’s quite surprised he’s held out this long). Hell, he can probably get Kise off without removing any of his clothes. And why not? It’s so, so hot when Kise’s like this, all sweaty and horny and moaning his name.

So he moves his hands upward, thumbs the inside of Kise’s wrist while caressing his cheek with the other and Kise leans in like a cat, wanting more, more, more, moaning louder, louder. Kise starts to move his own hand downward, but Midorima catches it before it reaches his belt. Kise’s eyes pop open and Midorima shakes his head.

“Quit…being such a tease…” Kise forces the words out of his mouth.

Midorima rises to his knees, then swings one leg over Kise and pins him down to the bed. He sticks his left hand in Kise’s mouth and Kise starts sucking and ahh, that feels wonderful. Kise’s mouth really is ridiculous. Kise isn’t slowing down, bucking his hips upward and Midorima really wants to get off, too, so he grinds their hips together, harder, faster, running his right hand over Kise’s arm and yeah, that’ll basically do it for both of them. They keep it up for a few moments more, and then Kise spasms and falls back against the bed, tongue lolling in his mouth and muscles relaxing. Midorima’s nearly there, nearly, but he can’t, damn it, he can feel himself leaking but he just can’t quite get there, so he reaches into his pants and jerks himself off, a few strokes and he’s done, made a mess all over his hand but whatever.

They can just take a shower together later.

**Author's Note:**

> xposted to fanfiction.net


End file.
